


just you and me, getting high and hanging out

by rootofshiona



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anyways yeah, F/M, and i didn't write this caring a lot so its sloppy but i intended that, getting high on glue in the basement of the bar and making out, good stuff, this is based on historic cemetery by the front bottoms ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofshiona/pseuds/rootofshiona
Summary: charlie holds up a baggie of glue he had stashed in his pocket. "here's an idea. instead of inventory, we could do this."





	just you and me, getting high and hanging out

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been on a huge tfb kick lately and thought one day "woah historic cemetery reminds me of dee and charlie" idek why it just fit the vibe of their relationship ig. so i whipped this up real quick bc i wanna start writing more and contributing to this fandom. i wrote this in like 15 minutes? idk enjoy

dee doesn't know why charlie can't get high on weed like a normal person.

weed, or crack, or PCP, or something. instead he huffs glue, and gasoline, and a number of other toxic substances that aren't meant to go into someone's nose. she supposes it doesn't make much difference, it's all gonna kill you. still, she feels a bit silly hunched in the basement with him breathing into a plastic baggie.

charlie is confident she'll enjoy it.

"just breath in and out, dee, easy. it'll hit you soon. one of the best highs, in my opinion." he smiles contentedly.

she rolls her eyes but continues to inhale the glue. 

soon, it does hit her, and she has to admit it's not the worst feeling. not the normal kind of high she gets from weed, but it's... nice, she guesses. she feels all disoriented and things blur, sliding in and out of each other horizontally. she can see faces on the walls and instead of freaking out, she laughs, charlie doing the same beside her.

hours pass, and they continue inhaling each time the high begins to fade, determined not to lose the feeling. dee knows how stupid they look but can't bring herself to care after 45 minutes or so. dennis had gone home with mac sometime around noon that day and had given them instructions to clean the basement and do inventory, but they weren't doing shit.

fuck dennis, dee thinks.

all he does is bring her down and frequently tell her to her face that she will never amount to anything, that she'll always fail, that she has no talent, that she's unattractive.

she tells charlie this, and he's silent for a minute until he agrees.

"yeah, man, fuck dennis. he's cool sometimes but i don't like how he acts around you. and i don't like the person i am to you when i'm around him." he gets quiet. "i'm sorry dee." 

she shrugs, truly not bothered. "whatever".

time continues to pass as they make up new patterns on the wall and muse about the people in their lives.

they get gradually closer until charlie is slumped against dee, head sort of dragging on the lower half of her shoulder, as she sits cross legged staring at the ceiling. they are content like this. dee doesn't remember when it happens, but she finds herself stroking charlie's unkempt, dirty hair. it's calming.

more silence.

"i had a date with a guy today, but he cancelled. never gave a reason. i don't think he thought i was pretty."

more silence.

"i think you're pretty."

she feels something lodge in her throat. she finds herself smiling. into his lips. fuck it.

charlie doesn't fight it, he lets her in immediately. their bodies shift as she gets lower and he slides over. 

she takes control, pinning him below her, but it's not a move of power or aggression, their kisses are slow, tentative, hazy. they enjoy it more than anything, it's savory, not quick or vicious. not like the time they'd spent together before. it doesn't feel shameful this time, it feels fine. like this.

fuck mac and dennis. they're fine like this.

they're gonna figure it out.


End file.
